Star Wars the Rule of Two The Reign of Darth Cognus
by jman007
Summary: Cognus believes she is the new Lord of the Sith, but she has underestimated Darth Zannah who returns in a new body to challenge her for the throne of the sith...Will Cognus find the power to defeat her Master a second time...Please read and review also read Darth Zannah...
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars the Rule of Two

The Reign of Darth Cognus

Prologue

Darth Pariah

Chapters

1. Darth Cognus

2. The Return of Darth Zannah

3. Homo-Trisapiens

4. Darth Millenial

5. Differences of Opinion

6. Force Essence Technique

7. Exile

8. Petyr Dayhok

Part 1. Runaway

Part 2. Father and Son

9. Survivors

10. The Force is Strong in this One

11. Darth Severuss

Part 1. Visions Afar

Part 2. Anointed

12. Training

13. Jammen Tayl Jedi Knight

14. The End of Darth Millenial

15. Father VS. Son

16. To Walk Alone

17. I AM DARTH SEVERUSS

18. Master and Apprentice

19. The Rise of Darth Severuss

Epilogue

Oblivion

Persona

Darth Cognus – Lord of the Sith

Darth Pariah – Sith apprentice/Cognus' First Student

Jammen Tayl – Jedi Knight

Aurmon Vance Dayhok the III – Senator

Imelia Dayhok – Aurmon's Daughter

Talune Sh'Dar – Trisapien Male

Prologue

Darth Pariah

Twi'leks sometimes referred to disparagingly as **"Tail-heads"**, are an omnivorous humanoid species originating from the planet Ryloth. They tend to eat cultivated molds, fungi, and rycrit meat. Their distinctive features included colorful skin, which varied in pigment from individual to individual, and a pair of shapely prehensile tentacles that grew from the base of their skulls. The tentacles, called "brain-tails", "lekku", "tchun-tchin", or "head-tails" were advanced organs used for communication and cognitive functions. Twi'leks possess a fairly standard humanoid vocal structure and are capable of learning most alien languages; however, they usually preferred their native language of Ryl, which incorporated subtle movement of the lekku. When they wish, they can even communicate in complete secrecy using their versatile brain-tails. Twi'lek females are often used as slaves or dancers because of their beauty.

Twi'leks have strict laws about family society and law. Despite the fact that Ryloth is an active member of the Galactic Republic the government of Ryloth uses slavery as a form of punishment against law breakers. Law Slaves are shipped to the Hutt, Black Heth, and Black Sun controlled planets for no money which is one of the reasons the Senate nor the Jedi intervened, the ruling class of Ryloth made no money of it. Amine Tehart was an exception to that rule as had killed her betrothed and family, but it could not be proven as she did it with the force. As such Amine lived alone in a hut on the mountains. Like most female Twi'leks amine was very beautiful with her light red skin a rarity among Twi'lek's.

Amine was the pariah of her village until a rich female Iktochi visited the planet. The woman was Darth Cognus and feeling the force inside the Twi'lek took her on as an apprentice despite her visions in the force. Two there should be no more and no less was the rule of the Sith. Cognus had been one ever since she killed her Master Darth Zannah.

On that day Amine Tehart died the day she met Darth Cognus and Darth Pariah was born. "Arise Lord Pariah and take your place at my side…"

"I am eager to begin my training master…"

"You will most definitely…"

Cognus took Pariah to Duxun and her tomb fortress where Pariah began her instruction in the ways of the Dark Side. Within just five short months Pariah could use the force to enhance her speed, agility and natural senses. She could also lift objects twice her size and weight. Pariah studied the discipline of the Lightwhip. And after those five months became two years she constructed her own lightwhip. Pariah also practiced hand to hand combat, but the most important aspect of her education was the teachings of Darth Bane and the Sith lords the arose from his teachings.

"What is the Sith Code?" Cognus asked.

"Peace is lie, there is only passion. Through passion I gain strength. Through Strength I gain power. Through power I gain victory. Through victory my chains are broken…The Force shall free me…"

"Now explain to me what it means…" Cognus listened for the next few hours as Pariah described the meaning of each line and word of the code.

Chapter 1. Darth Cognus

The Ikotchi Sith Lord sat alone in her meditation room scanning the force to see what events in history she could alter and change. But lately her ability to see the future and manipulate it had dwindled and it was starting to bother her. Something horrible was about to happen and she could not put her finger on it. Nor could she pierce the vail of the force to see what it was. Cognus opened her eyes and left her meditation room. She went to the control center to see if her spies had uncovered anything new. She also checked the stock prices of Czerka and competing companies.

Darth Pariah impatiently waited in the dueling arena for her master to arrive. For the past few days Cognus had been late to all their training sessions. It was not just the training, her lack of concentration during their training sessions was starting to affect Pariah's ability to learn. The doors swooshed open, "Are you alright Master?"

Cognus stared at the Twi'lek for a few minutes, "Why would ask such a thing?"

"Oh nothing Master…"

"If you something to say then say it apprentice…"

"You have been distracted Master…And it shows…You are late to our sessions…"

Cognus interrupts her, "Be careful apprentice! I am your master and the reigning lord of the Sith…"

"I mean no disrespect, but something weighs heavily upon you…You should tend to it…Or something monumental will suffer for it…"

Cognus was getting angry but there was wisdom in Pariah's words, "The student becomes the teacher…"

"I only convey wisdom imparted to me by you Master…"

"We will train as usual today apprentice…Then I will focus all my might on the problem…"

They dueled and practiced the lightwhip technique for the next five hours. Then they practiced hand to hand combat, and then it was lecture and history. The lessons were more focused as Cognus realized that she had been lacking in her apprentice's training, but still there was the ever nagging feeling that something terrible would happen.

The next day Cognus decided to fetch Bane's holocron from the temple of Two. That way Pariah could keep up her studies while she focused on breaking through the curtain that clouded her vision of things to come.

"I won't be gone long…while I am away you are in charge…"

Pariah bows, "Yes Master…I obey…"

As Cognus' ship left Dxun a former master watched from the world of Onderon. Darth Zannah stood on the balcony of her mansion watching as her former apprentice leaves the moon forest. "The Time has come!" Zannah said. Then she leaves the balcony and heads to the hangar. "If I die reveal yourself to Darth Cognus…" Zannah says to Ivan who is walking behind her to the hangar.

"And what if she decides to kill me?"

"She won't! She will need you…" Zannah walks up the ramp without stopping and flies toward Dxun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. The Return of Darth Zannah

The flight to Dxun was short as the moon had a close orbit to Onderan. It was so close that two shared atmospheres and it was easy to fly up from the surface of Onderan to Dxun on the back of a Draxel without air supply. When Zannah crossed over she past the old Mandelorian outpost which had been abandoned many years ago. She landed her ship five miles from the fortress tomb. Using force speed Zannah ran through the jungle and stood in a tree observing the massive tomb.

Zannah used her Sith sorcery to drive the servants and guards crazy. They started attacking each other and killing one another. Several Droids were attacked as well as the guards and servants saw them as the hideous monsters of their nightmares and tormented mind. Pariah was in her mediation room when she felt the disturbance in the force. She tried countering the strange magic but was unable to. An hour passed and all was quiet. The lights flickered on and off as Pariah walked through the now lifeless fortress. She made her way to the throne room where a black haired woman sat on her master's throne.

"Who are you?" Pariah asked uncoiling her lightwhip.

"I am Darth Zannah…The true lord of the Sith."

"Darth Zannah is dead!"

"Foolish girl! Darth Cognus underestimated me…A lesson I drove home time and time again…Yet she believes I am dead and she the rightful Lord of the Sith…"

Pariah points her hand at a pillar and rips it up from the floor, "Then I shall finish what my master started!" She hurled the pillar at Zannah who laughed as it flew towards her.

The pillar stopped in midair and exploded into thousands of pieces. Then Zannah leapt from the throne across the marble floor to where Pariah was standing. As she flew through the air Pariah cracks her whip, but Zannah bats the attack to the side. Zannah wraps her fingers around the Twi'Lek's throat hoisting her into the air and breaks her neck. Then she decapitates Pariah and walks back to the throne. She sits down with the severed head on the arm rest of the throne.

Unknown World

When Darth Pariah died Darth Cognus had just landed her ship on the Rakata world. She was half way down the ramp when she felt her apprentice die. She closed her eyes and felt a familiar but unknown presence at the fortress. Cognus walks back up the ramp and starts her ship.

Dxun Fortress

Zannah spent most of her time searching for the Sith holocrons and the archives, but was unable to find them. She had only explored 30% of the fortress and its additions when she felt Darth Cognus enter the atmosphere of the planet. She immediately went to the throne room to wait.

When Darth Cognus entered the throne room she paused at the sight of the woman on her throne. As she drew closer her anger arose at the severed head on the armrest as the woman drummed her fingers on the skull.

"Welcome back Lord Cognus…"

"I should have known…Zannah!"

Zannah jumped up, "Its Lord Zannah to you…Bow before your master!"

"I defeated you once I can do so again…"

Zannah shakes her head, "I told you time and time again Cognus…To not underestimate me…You did not head my warning…"

"Perhaps…But this time I am going to kill you and will stick…"

"We shall see…"

Zannah threw out her hands surprising Cognus with a lightening attack. Cognus was quick to ignite both blades, but the force of the attack slid her across the floor all the way to the door. She quickly suppressed Zannah's lightening attack with her special gift. The lightening fizzled down to electricity then to sparks from her hand.

"No matter you can't block all my powers…" Zannah said creating her most powerful Sith spell. The tendrils whipped across the floor towards Cognus. She couldn't block two sith techniques as Zannah was too powerful. So Cognus grabs the ceiling of the throne room and brings it down.

Zannah was much more powerful than she was when they last fought. Cognus was going to have to outsmart her and the only way to do that was to lead Zannah to a place in the fortress she could turn the odds in her favor. She closed herself off in the force and ran up the hallway.

Zannah stood with one arm up holding the tons of debris back from crushing her. With a glance Zannah punches a hole into the wall and drops the debris when she is in the hall. Then she searches for Darth Cognus and finds her in the lower levels of the fortress. Zannah runs to the turbo-lift and goes down to the underbelly of the tomb fortress. Smoke arises up from the river of lava flowing beneath the tomb of Freedan Nadd. As Zannah exits the door that leads across a bridge a lightsaber is thrown at her from the left. Then Cognus screams leaping at her swinging her second blade. A deep scratch is left on the wall followed by a shower of sparks. Zannah ignites her double blade and backs Cognus down the walkway. Neither women could unleash their powerful force attacks on each other, because the bridge would collapse and kill them both. Cognus does a backwards cartwheel summoning her other sword.

She leaps at Zannah now armed with both swords. Zannah pins her left sword and raises the left side of her sword to block the other. Then she twists her double blade and surprises Cognus with two sabers. Zannah swings across severing Cognus' hand at the wrist. She bellows in pain as she backs away.

"It is over and you have lost…Don't make me destroy you…" Zannah says walking forward.

Cognus gathers her power causing Zannah to stop. "I would rather die than bow to you again…" She leaps over the side of the rail. Zannah runs forward and looks over just as Cognus vanishes below the smoke line of the lava. Her force aura is gone as arcs of lightening rise up from the lava.

"Weak fool!" Zannah says under her breath.

"MISTRESS!" A droid screams as Cognus hits the hover sled back first. She lays their and closes her eyes. Her planned had worked but she did not count on losing her hand. As Cognus fell she unleashed a wave of force lightening to complete the illusion that she had died. "I shall get you to safety mistress…"

Her eyes pop open and she kicks the droid into the lava and closes her eyes again to rest. After an hour Cognus stirs she can feel Darth Zannah in the fortress searching for the archives. Cognus smiles as she had hidden the holocrons and Sith scrolls five years ago. Zannah would never find them, she almost wished she could gloat. She stood up and took the sled back the dock and took the turbo-lift up to the armory beneath the fortress. Then she took another lift to the fifth floor where her secret lab was.

The droids in the lab repaired her hand and then she quickly built two new lightsabers. As she lost both falling over the rail. Then Cognus took a few darts loaded with Syntax. The same stuff she used to subdue Darth Bane. Zannah was on the top floor searching the pyramid floor by floor. There was too much dark energy in the fortress to locate any secret rooms through the force so Zannah was reduced to checking every wall up close. As she exited the last room Zannah was tackled from the side and stabbed in the shoulder. Both women wrestled across the floor kicking and punching each other.

Cognus finally head butted Zannah and stabbed her again. Zannah roared trying to shock Cognus, but Cognus was blocking her force lightening. She switches to her sith sorcery, but Cognus switches again and suppresses that technique. Every time Zannah tries a new power Cognus releases that last and concentrates on the new one. Zannah sneers and does two powers at the sametime force wave and sith sorcery. Cognus suppresses the sorcery as the floor and walls are shattered in the force wave attack. At such a close range anyone else would have died, but Cognus was a Sith Lord who wrapped herself in a cocoon of force energy and absorbed what her shell could not handle. They fell through the floor to the next level igniting their lightsabers.

Zannah takes apart her blade and fights twin blade style Juyo form VII. Cognus joins her in form VII as well. It is an all-out brawl as the women try to dominate each other. Once again Zannah disarms Cognus, but her reflexes are too slow as the senflax takes effect. Cognus finishes her with a force punch to the chest and all goes black.

"Wh…wh…wher…e…am…mi…"

"Sh!" Cognus says standing over Zannah. "It will be over soon…"

Zannah gathers her strength, but nothing happens in fact as she gathers the force her body grows weaker. "What did you do to me…BITCH!"

Cognus walks around the table Zannah is strapped to, "The Senflax would not have worked that is why I laced it with another poison…One more powerful…I invented myself…Never thought I would use though…I call it the force binder…I created it from my own DNA and my ability to suppress the force…"

"You cheated!" Those words hurt, but Cognus was not above doing whatever she had to do to keep her throne. "In a straight up fight you were no match for me…So you used poison…You betrayed the fundamental values of the rule of two! You don't deserve the title Lord of the Sith…"

When Cognus spoke she raised her voice, "A Sith Lord does whatever he or she can to hold on to the throne…and at the same time an apprentice does everything he or she can to rip from the master…Those are your words not mine…I defeated you and now you wine like a child who lost her favorite toy to a sister…"

"Then release me and let us continue…"

"NO! You should have stayed away…You killed my apprentice…took my hand and ruined my fortress…No Zannah this time I will make sure you die…"

Cognus waves her hand and the droid brings forth a monkey lizard, "What is that?"

"A Kowakian monkey lizard and the new home for your mind…"

Zannah went berserk, "You sick twisted bitch! You dirty schutta! I'm going to rip you into small pieces…"

As she used more colorful creative words Cognus began the force essence ritual after severing her arm. Cognus forces Zannah's mind into the body of the monkey lizard in its cage. The lizard goes berserk banging against the cage shaking the bars and crying out in rage. Zannah carries the monkey lizard with her everywhere she goes, but it refuses to eat. Eventually it starves to death and dies. Cognus returns to the temple of two to bury the remains of her apprentice Darth Pariah who despite her short time of study is given a place of honor among Bane's order of two. Then Cognus adds the remains of her former master's new severed arm and lightsaber to the sarcophagus. Then Cognus goes on a journey in search of a new apprentice. As the years pass Cognus gets older and older so she flies to her home world to choose a suitable body for her mind. After winning the girl's trust Cognus transfers her mind to the new body. She is young and fresh, Cognus has many years before her, but where will she find an apprentice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Homo – Trisapiens

Trisapiens were a humanoid race of three eyed aliens. A male dominated society of force sensitive beings. Tirsapiens have isolated themselves from the rest of the galaxy by using the force to influence other races and explorers from traveling to their system. The elders have even been able to keep both Sith and Jedi from their world. The planet Trisar is located on the edge of the unknown regions. In Trisapien society a woman's place is in the home. Men run the government and make all decisions that affect the race and planet as a whole. Trisapiens are capable of space travel, but no in their long history has ever ventured outside the star system.

Talune Sh'Dar was a noble born Trisapien of the Sh'Dar family. As most Trisapiens he could see the future and his future caused Talune to be an outcast in his family. Despite the best efforts of his father who is an Elder Talune refused to marry the daughter of the C'Haus family. Because of Talune's decision the C'Haus cut off all communication with the Sh'Dar family. Talune demanded his inheritance as the eldest son of Har Sh'Dar and bought his own estate.

Talune preferred the privacy of solitude to the life of a family noble. Despite his family status low ranking Trisapiens still sought him out for advice in preference to the advice of the Elders. Talune's forecasts were never wrong and his advice was often more valuable than that of the elders. This often brought him into conflicts with his father and the other elders. Talune's prophecies often brought lesser families into more provident ventures.

Talune walked across the front lawn of the temple of elders. He had been invited by the Grand Elder. He bows before speaking and sneaks a glance at his father. "Honored Elders as summoned I have come…"

"Young Talune…this august body of Elders has labored day and night in discussion about you…"

Talune bows again, "I am honored…"

"It is our desire that you join our ranks as an Elder…" They waited for an answer, but none came and Har was becoming angry. "Have you nothing to say?"

"Forgive me grand elder…I must commune with myself before I can give an answer…"

"Why?" His father asked, "It is an honor…"

The Grand Elder silenced Har by raising his hand, "Take all the time you need young one…I hope you say yes…"

Talune bowed and returned to his home in the hill country. "Sir there is an invitation from your father to dinner this evening…" A Tri-Droid said.

"I will be in meditation for the rest of the evening…" After a super of fruit Talune went to his private chamber to meditate.

_The skies of Trisar were red as blue lightening arced across the skies. The wind howled and rain came down in great sheets. People cried out in horror as two dark robed figures laughed and reveled in the horrors they unleashed._

While in meditation Talune's third eye remained open while the two lower ones were closed. His eyes popped open as he came out of the trance in a cold sweat. "N-6 what time is it?"

"You have been in meditation for the past 6 hours strait master…It is one am in the morning…" The Droid watched him, "Is that all master?"

"Yes…" The next day Talune met with his first appointment. A father and daughter. The girl had a nightmare. And to Talune's horror she described the same thing he saw in his vision. He canceled all his appointments for the rest of the day and went to meet his father.

"Do you have an answer…Will join the ranks of the Elders…No Trisapien of your age has ever been offered such an honor…"

Talune had seen every outcome of what he could say to his father's question before he even arrived at the ancestral house. So the safest thing to say was, "I am still thinking on the matter…"

"What is there to think about?"

Talune raised his hand, "I know my own mind and what I want out of life…I must see how this decision affects the goals I have set in my life…" Before his father could start an argument he cut him off, "Now I should like very much to visit my mother…" Over the next few days Talune heard the same vision from several different sources seeking enlightenment from him. "I am sorry I cannot accept…" Talune said before the Elders. He describes the events of his vision and the impending doom that will befall Trisar.

"I believe these events can be averted by seeking out help from the Jedi order…"

The Elders go into an uproar, but it is ended by the Grand Elder, "Peace! I too have been haunted by these images…Two dark figures destroying our world…Only the Sith operate in fear and darkness…I believe it is the destiny of Talune Sh'Dar to leave our world and seek help to destroy this doom our people will face…" So it was decided that Talune would leave Trisar, the first Trisapien in the history of the race to do so.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Darth Millenial

Talune was in the refresher when the ship alarms went off. He ran with a towel around his waist to the bridge. "We hit a gravitic mine!" The Droid copilot said. Talune's ship was yanked out of hyperspace. The lights flickered on an off. "Main power offline master…"

"Mayday! Mayday!" Talune shouted into the emergency COM.

There was a rumbling sound, "Master we are caught in a tractor beam."

Talune's ship was pulled into capital class battle cruiser. The ramp was forced down and several heavily armed men forcefully removed Talune and his droid from their ship. "Man is he Rancor ugly…"

"That thing has three eyes!" Another man said.

Then they were joined by muscular Zabrak with pale skin and red tattoos. "Can you speak basic?" When Talune hesitated the Zabrak shocked him, "Answer me!"

"Yes I speak basic…"

"What are ya?"

"I'm a Trisapien…My people are isolationists…I am the first to leave my world…"

"Well lucky you…Do your people have a military…"

"Of course we do…"

The Zabrak looked at the alien ship, "Torkens see if you can operate the ship…If not three eyes here will show you how…"

"My name is Talune!"

"You are three eyes until you earn your keep welcome aboard the Vigilante…"

For the next four years Talune served aboard the Vigilante. His ability to see things before they happened made him a very valuable member of the crew. It also kept Captain Red from selling him on the Hutt slave market. Talune used his foresight to help the pirates win big at the casinos on Nar Shaddaa. They avoided scraps with officials and Jedi of various planets. Despite all he accomplished with the pirates Talune became angry and withdrawn. He especially came to hate humans as most of the crew of the Vigilante was human. They treated him poorly despite all he did for them, but Talune knew that his run with the pirates was fastly coming to an end.

Mariluka

With Talune's help the pirates came to the barren world of Mariluka. With Talune leading them they discovered the tomb of the legendary Sith Lord Darth Caos. In his tomb they found his holocron along with several other artifacts to be sold to Ivan a buyer who collects Sith artifacts. Talune helped them to avoid all the traps in the building and leave without losing a single man.

The Vigilante

Talune was in his room in deep meditation, when he had a vision. The entire crew lay dead with the exception of him and standing before him was an alien female in black robes. There was a chime at his door, "Come in!"

"I need your gift of foresight…I am meeting with a buyer for the stuff we found on Mariluka…How will the meeting go if I ask to meet with the buyer's boss…" When Talune closed his two lower eyes and kept the top third open Captain Red turned away as Talune's glowing eye always freaked him out.

Talune pretended he was in meditation as he already knew the outcome of meeting with the buyer's boss. He wanted more information on this mysterious person, but something was blocking his sight. "All will be well…" Talune said after opening his eyes.

Bipfassh

"Caleb miboy…"

"What is that…" Caleb was human and Darth Cognus' top Lieutenant.

Red looked back at Talune, "An insurance policy…here ya go…A working holocron of the legendary Darth Caos…His lightsaber, his ring, and maps to Sith treasure houses all over the outer rim…"

As he spoke Caleb kept sneaking glances at the three eyed humanoid. He was everything Darth Cognus described. "How much you want for everything?"

Red covered the items up, "Not so fast! I want to make a deal with your boss…"

Caleb raised an eyebrow, "You know not what you ask…"

"Set it up or I walk…"

Caleb looks at the humanoid and sighs, "Okay I will set it up…Give me a week…" After putting up Red and his men in a suit Caleb contacted Darth Cognus. "Mistress! I have what you are looking for…"

A week later

Darth Cognus arrives in her cruiser with battle droids at her side. "Lady Cognus…May I present Captain Red of the Vigilante…Captyain Red Lady Cognus…"

Red bowed, "Milady it is honor…"

As he spoke Cognus kept her eyes on Talune. "You what is your name?" She asked interrupting Red.

"My name is Talune…Milady…"

"Hey I'm the one…"

The words stopped in his mouth as an invisible force wrapped around his neck. The other pirates were afflicted by the same invisible power. Talune swallowed hard and watched as they were choked to death. "Leave us!" Cognus ordered to Caleb. He bowed and left them alone, "Do you know who I am…"

"I have seen you in my visions…"

"The force is strong in you…Who are you and what is your race?"

"I am a Trisapien…my people are force sensitive…We are isolationists…I am the first of my kind to leave the world Trisar…I came seeking the help of the Jedi from a calamity that will befall our people…"

Cognus grunts, "The Jedi only watch out for those who are a part of their precious Republic…They will not help you, but you can help yourself…"

"How?"

"Become my apprentice and learn the true nature of the force from me…Only through me can you hope to protect your people from the great calamity…"

Talune fell to his knees, "What must I do?"

"Swear yourself to me and learn all my knowledge…"

"I swear myself to your teachings…Master…"

Cognus smiles, "From this day forth Talune D'Shar is dead…You shall be known as…Darth Millenial…Arise my apprentice…"

"Thank you master…I shall strive to honor you and all you teach me…"

The bodies are placed on the Vigilante and it is blown up. Then Cognus collects the artifacts and the holocron of Darth Caos and leaves with Darth Millenial. They travel to the unknown world where Cognus immediately begins his training.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Differences of Opinion

Darth Millienial studied the ways of the Dark Side and the rule of two. "Peace is lie…There is only passion. Through passion I gain strength…Through strength I gain power…Through power I gain victory…Through victory, my chains are broken. The force shall free me…" Darth Millenial recited the code to his new Master Darth Cognus.

"Can you tell me what the words mean?"

He takes a deep breath before speaking, "Peace is a lie…Because life creates the force and force creates life so how can anyone or thing ever be at peace…Life is a struggle to live to survive…When one finds what they are passionate about then they will allow no one stand in the way of what they want…This gives them strength…Only the strong are meant to rule…Even in nature the strong rule the weak…With that strength comes power…The power to do whatever one wants to whomever…Power comes in all forms…Political, Social, and the most important…Mastery of the living force itself…But power is nothing if one does not have the will to use that power…Power is the key to victory in every area of life…true freedom…true victory…Comes from knowing these things and using them…"

Cognus nods in approval, "Very good…"

"Master!"

"Yes!"

"I know the history of our order, but why did Darth Bane betray the Brotherhood…I mean if he had taken the leadership role from Lord Kaan…The Republic and the Jedi would have fallen…"

"True!" Cognus says taking a seat on the desk. "But the system was still flawed…And even if Bane had taken the leadership role and conquered the galaxy he still would have to face the inevitable infighting. Think of it…The Republic is no more and the Jedi are destroyed…Who will the Sith fight now? Each other! The weaker Sith would ban together and destroy a powerful leader…Then these Sith turn on each other…The winner will become the Lord of the Sith…But he or she would be weak…Bane's system eliminates the weak and keeps a strong leader on the throne…"

"But how can two Sith overcome legions of Jedi?"

Cognus smiles, "I will tell when you are ready for that knowledge…Come let us meditate…"

They meditated for an hour, then they practiced sword play and hand to hand combat. Millenial's daily routine involved meditation for five hours, then calisthenics for two hours. Then they practiced lightsaber forms and hand to hand combat. From there it was study and theory of politics and war scenarios. They also studied finance and business.

Within three years Millenial could manipulate certain events in the future through the force. He had limited Sith sorcery ability and he could conjure force lightening. Millennial could lift large objects with ease and redirect energy. He could dominate minds and create powerful force waves. But with all the success Cognus was having with Darth Millenial he was always questioning the teachings of the rule of two. Especially when Cognus began telling him that it would be his duty to try and kill her. To rip her throne from her grasp if he was strong enough.

"I'm just saying…If the Jedi ever discover our existence and the two of us are killed…Who will carry on the fight…It is always a good idea to have acolytes to take up the cause Master…"

"ENOUGH! I will not here this again…The ways of Darth Bane and the rule of two are not to be questioned!"

"You are being closed minded…"

Cognus roared and as she did Millenial left his feet and struck the wall cracking it. He slide down the wall and remained there for the next twenty minutes. Cognus sneered and left the archives. After an hour Millenial stood up and went to the med center in the temple. He had three broken ribs and a busted collar bone. After he healed Millenial avoided Darth Cognus preferring to study on his own.

Millenial was in his room when his door chimed. A month had passed without master and apprentice speaking to each other. "Come in!"

The door opened and Cognus entered, "Do you question my ability to teach or have I offended you in some way…"

He sighed, "No master! I just see things differently than you do…That is all…"

She bit her upper lip, "If and when you feel that there is nothing more you can learn from me then by all means challenge me and kill me if you can…If you do become Lord of the Sith make whatever changes you feel are necessary…Until then obey me in all things…"

"Yes Master!"

She turned on her heels and left his room. Over the next few days they resumed training, Millenial was respectful and obedient, but he put no extra effort into his studies. His power grew by leaps and bounds over the years. Eventually Cognus allowed him to study on his own as he had reached his peek. Darth Cognus already knew the outcome of their fight if he decided to challenge her. Millenial would lose and she was beginning to believe that she made a mistake in picking Talune to be her apprentice.

Cognus sat in her throne room alone, "If I kill him…I will have wasted years of training…I suppose I could find me a new body…"

While Cognus considered the implications of killing Millenial he considered running away. After months of searching Millenial could not come up with a plan to kill Cognus short of training his own acolytes to help him kill her. But the more he thought of it the more he liked the idea. Then he could rebuild the brotherhood.

After a vision Millenial runs away and travels to the remote planet of Typhlas II. He learned that the brotherhood was alive or at least there were a hundred of them. He convinced their leader Lord Servon Jaurd to travel to the deep core world of Prakith to successfully rebuild the brotherhood. He even tells him how to get there. As a reward Servon convinces eight of his most powerful sith to help Darth Millenial kill Darth Cognus. After defeating Darth Cognus Millenial agrees to drop the title Darth and join the New Brotherhood.

Iktotch

Darth Millenial had returned to her fortress on her home world. She had once again wasted her time training Darth Millenial. Her first night in her fortress she dreamed of the young human. If she had waited then she have found her true apprentice. She immediately gave her agents a description of the boy. But from the far reaches of the outer rim to the core worlds the young man could not be found.

The next day Darth Cognus was eating when an explosion racked her fortress. She could feel her apprentice and several other powerful force auras closing in on her. "Millenial you fool!" Cognus reduced her aura to the size of needle head and vanished from the senses of her apprentice and his comrades.

"We should split up!" Arri Helt said.

"That is what she wants us to do…She can't fight all of us…" The nine Sith had 100 heavily armed men with them. Blaster fire zipped back and forth as the fortress guards confronted the intruders. "Stay together!" Millenial shouted as he batted blaster bolts away. Just then Kobba (Male Twi'Lek) screamed out as he was dragged into a secret passageway.

"Blow this wall open!" Nole Winter demanded. When they wall was blown open they found a tunnel and a few feet from the hole was a rotting corpse. Cognus had sucked his life force from his body leaving a mummified corpse. Then the passageway was filled with force lightening. They backed out of the tunnel with their lightsabers held high. "The four of you with me…The rest remain here!" Millenial tried to protest but he was ignored.

Winter lead the group up the steps and down the hall. They found another entrance to a secret passageway and was about to enter when two of Winter's companions were obliterated by spectral tendrils from Cognus. The other man leapt up to the chandelier and force threw his lightsaber. Cognus caught it out of the air and showered him with force lightening. Winter roars and leaps at her swinging his saber. Cognus ignites her twin blades and they fight.

Feeling the first two Sith die Millenial, Arri, and the two Sith with them rush upstairs and find Winter on his back missing both his legs. The four Sith unleash a force wave at Cognus that rips up the walls and floor of the second level. They stand in awe as Cognus is still alive. She is alive because Cognus weakened the force wave with her suppression power. Then she focused her power on all four robbing them of their different abilities. Arri couldn't use force agility, Millenial couldn't use his force sorcery, the male Rodian couldn't move objects and the last woman couldn't raise a force barrier. Cognus attacked everyone according to their handicap. She threw her left saber at Arri cutting the Sith woman in half at the waist. She unleashed force lightening on the other woman. Millenial escaped as Cognus brought down her full force suppression on the Rodian.

"Who are you?" After interrogating the male Rodian Cognus searched for the Brotherhood remnant but they had fled to the Deep Core and Darth Millenial had gone into hiding.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Force Essence

For the next 10 years Cognus hunted Darth Millenial and the Brotherhood remnant. Then in the tenth year she had a vision of the Brotherhood dying at the hands of a human female who followed the teachings of Darth Bane. So she decided to let it go, the hunting of Darth Millenial and the brotherhood. While on the planet Umbara she received a vision of the young man who would become her next apprentice.

She searched for many years utilizing her agents to the point of obsession. Darth Cognus grew older and older until she was forced to travel to her home world to find a new body to house her mnd and essence. She found a young Iktotchi female who possessed the ability to touch the force. Using Sith Sorcery Cognus prevented the young Iktotchi from foreseeing the doom of her parents and the plan she had for her.

The death of De'Mella's parents was deemed an accident, but it was Darth Cognus who caused the accident. After the death rights were performed Cognus ingratiated herself to the young female. After three years Cognus performed the ritual of force essence transfer. After successfully taking over the girl's body Darth Cognus began once again to focus on her shadow empire and the seeds laid down by Darth Bane and Darth Zannah.

With a fresh young body Cognus was able to travel to Corsucant and through her power controlled several dozen Senators. Three of whom she ruined the careers of. It was during this time that Cognus constructed her own Sith holocron in her fotress in the industrial sector of Coruscant. A fortress that would one day become home to Darth Sidious.

After three years on Coruscant Cognus left to travel to the unknown world and place her holocron in the archives. It was during this time that Darth Millenial founded the Prophets of the Dark Side on Dromund Kaas. He built a magnificent edifice and a sophisticated archive. Despite all his accomplishments he could not join the brotherhood remnant as he had failed to kill his master. Neither could he challenge his former Master as she was more powerful than before. Darth Cognus had ruled the Sith for the past 219 years.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Exile

Jammen Tayl is six and half feet tall with a slender but muscular build. He has white hair and a white beard and mustache. Jammen stands before the Jedi Council for judgment. The Council members are Grandmaster Jedi Yoda, Masters Keen Athar, Jara Dao, Salene Eln (Female Twi'lek) Casten Bor, Durhin Oun (Male Zabrak), Shydarra (Female Wookie), Weller Tan, Inea Vanno, Nigel Hux, and Emma Vrane.

"Welcome Jedi Tayl…" Emma Vran said speaking up, "Do you know why we have summoned you…"

"I would guess it would have something to do with me soiling the name of Senator Dayhok's daughter.

"Mock us do not!" Yoda said.

"Look I thought I found love…I was wrong pronounce judgment and get it over with…"

Keen Athar looks at Yoda who nods. She sighs and stands up, "Jammen Tayl…I hearby strip you of the rank of Jedi Knight…and I sentence you to exile on the planet Degobah for a period of 18 years…If in that time you have purged yourself of your destructive emotions you will be allowed back into the Jedi Order as a Padawan…"

"Your lightsaber! Surrender it!" Salene Eln said. Two Jedi Enforcers entered and escorted him out of the council chambers.

"Jammen!" Imealia Dayhok screamed running across the floor of the Temple hangar eight months pregnant.

"Stay back ma'am he is exiled!"

Jedi Master Keen Athar was there, "Allow them a moment…"

She walks up to him but he keeps his head down, "Won't you even say goodbye…"

"Why did you come here? You chose your father at least let me endure this with some little dignity…"

"I love you!"

"Take me away…" She falls to her knees as they walk him up the ramp and the ship takes off.

Degobah

The swamp world of Degobah is located in the Sluis sector of the outer rim territories. It is here that Jammen Tayl would spend the next 18 years in seclusion. If he could purge himself then he would be allowed back into the Jedi order. If not he would be excommunicated. He stood in the bog watching as the ship left him behind. He quickly dismissed thoughts of Imealia and his unborn son and got about the business of building himself a shelter and weapons to hunt and survive.

**_Author's notes: Sorry I don't know what happened…I am going through story and find chapter 7 missing…That happens a lot with fanfic_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Petyr Dayhok

Part 1. Runaway

Petyr grew up as a spoiled noble of house Dayhok, spoiled by his grandfather who gave him everything he wanted. His mother tried to keep the boy grounded, but it was hard. Petyr was very intelligent and had very quick reflexes. As he got older his grandfather saw more and more of his Jedi Father and started coming down on the boy. As Petyr got older he and his grandfather grew apart.

"Mother!" Petyr is now 14 years old, "Who is my father and where is he?"

Imelia sighs, she is now Senator of Chandrila, her father is King and visits Coruscant every four months. He is trying to push his grandson into politics. "Walk with me…" They walk up the senate promenade towards the market square. "Your Father is a Jedi Knight named Jammen Tayl…"

"I thought Jedi were forbidden too…"

"They are…Your father and I met at a ball…We fell in love and the rest is history…"

"I need more than that!"

15 years ago

_Imelia wore a blue and diamond sparkling dress. She had the attention of every young man at the ball, but she had eyes only for the young Jedi Jammen Tayl. They laughed and talked for hours. Jammen would secretly see Imelia and he wanted to quit the Jedi order and marry her. Before either of them could tell Imelia's father, he found out and went berserk. Then Aurmon caught them making love. In anger Aurmon ordered his men to attack Jammen. Of course Jammen defended himself severely wounding the senator's guards._

_The matter was taken before the Jedi Council, but Jammen refused to stop seeing Imelia. Imelia tried to convince her father to accept Jammen but he would not listen. Then in an act of desperation forced his daughter to leave Coruscant. Jammen followed and kidnapped Imelia asking her to marry him, but she refused leading him into a trap and turning him over to the Jedi Enforcers…Her father had showed her a holotape of Jammen with a Twi'Lek dancer…_

"I lied to the authorities and said that your father raped me…to my shame…" She hesitates, "I loved your father, but your grandfather…In my heart I knew it wasn't true but I wasn't thinking strait at the time…That is why I lied…"  
"How could you do that to my father…What is wrong with you…"

"Petyr listen…"

He jerks his hand away, "No I ashamed of you…" He runs off. Imelia finds him in his room, "Where is my father?"

"I don't know they exiled him it has been 15 years…"

"What did he look like?" That night as Petyr slept he dreamed of swamp planet and his father as his mother described him. A white haired young man strong and tall. _"What is this place?"_

_ "__It is called Dagobah…"_

Two days later Petyr decided to go looking for his father. He went down to the lower levels to find a pilot. He waited outside a cantina called the Lone Star. As the men and women walked in and out of the establishment Petyr eyed them hoping to find what he is looking for. He waited for two hours without saying a word then a he looked up and saw a man walking up the street to the Cantina. Something about the man felt familiar. So Petyr walks up to the man and stops in front of him.

"Can I help you?"

"I hope so sir…I need transport to a planet called Degobah…"

The man looks own on the teenager for a few seconds before answering, "Never heard of it…"

The man tries to walk past him, but Petyr grabs his arm, "Um…" He pulls his hand away when the man gives him a stern look. "I can pay you! 50,000 creds…"

The man shakes his head, "How old are you kid?"

"Fourteen!"

"You got a name?"

"Petyr Dayhok…"

"As much as I'd like to take the job kid I never heard of this Degobah…"

"Please sir…I will pay 100,000!"

"Do you have coordinates?"

"No not really but I am sure we can get them…"

"Show me the money!"

"I don't have it on me…" They go to a computer terminal on the next street. "See!"

The man sighs and offers his hand, "The name is Royce…call me Roy…" Roy takes Petyr to the house of an old friend in the lower levels. "So what is on this Degobah?" Royce asks after pressing the doorbell.

"My father!"

The door opens "Barrin old budy!"

"Captain Royce Ghent!" Barrin stares at Petyr, "Who is this?"

"My name is Petyr…"

Barrin ushers them inside and continues to stare at Petyr, "The force is strong in you boy…"

"We need to find a planet…Its called Degobah…"

"Why do you need to find Degobah?" Barrin asks with his eyes locked on Barrin.

"My father is there…He was exiled…"

"Sorry can't help you…"

Petyr grabs his arm, "You are lying!"

Royce pulls him away, "What the young man means is…"

Barrin raises his hand silencing Royce, "You have a lot of anger in you boy…Why didn't the Jedi take you on as a learner?"

"I don't know…My mother Imelia told me…that she had eyes only for the young Jedi Jammen Tayl. My father would secretly see my mother and he wanted to quit the Jedi order and marry her. Before either of them could tell Imelia's father, he found out and went berserk. Then my Grandfather caught them making love. In anger Aurmon ordered his men to attack Jammen. Of course Jammen defended himself severely wounding the senator's guards.

The matter was taken before the Jedi Council, but Jammen refused to stop seeing Imelia. Imelia tried to convince her father to accept Jammen but he would not listen. Then in an act of desperation forced his daughter to leave Coruscant. Jammen followed and kidnapped Imelia asking her to marry him, but she refused leading him into a trap and turning him over to the Jedi Enforcers…Her father had showed her a holotape of Jammen with a Twi'Lek dancer…The council exiled him to Degobah…"

"And how do you know about Degobah?"

"I had a dream about it…"

Barrin tried to convince Petyr not to go but he was stubborn and refused to listen. "Heart and pain is what await you on Degobah…" Barrin said before giving them the coordinates. "Wait!" Barrin said pulling Royce to the side. "Your destinies are intertwined watch out for the boy…"

"I will…" As Royce left his apartment Barrin considered following them.

Chandrila

When Imelia contacted her father about Petyr he was furious and hired bounty hunters to track his son down. "I want my grandson brought back to me alive and unharmed…The job pays 20,000,000 credits…" There were twenty bounty hunters standing before him.

Part 2. Father and Son

Degobah

Royce'e ship the Red Nebular is a YT-200 series heavy freighter. It came out of hyperspace near the planet. "I'm not picking up any technology or cities…Massive life form readings…"

"I know! I can feel them…" Petyr says in a mystical tone of voice.

"Look kid…if I can't find a place to land we are out of here…Okay…" Petyr heard him but didn't answer. "Okay!"

"Yes alright…"

To Royce's disappointment they find an opening to land. "I don't know how we will find your father in all this…"

"He's off hunting…" Petyr says in a dreamlike state, "He saw us fly overhead and he is heading this way…"

"Yeah right!"

Royce was dumbfounded when after eight minutes a white haired man showed up carrying a dead animal he just hunted. "The force is strong in you boy…But you are not a Jedi…No discipline whatsoever…" Then he looks at the older man, "You reek of the dark side…You must be a smuggler…what do ya'll want here?"

Petyr takes a few steps forward, "I am your son Petyr Dayhok…Imelia Dayhok is my mother…"

Jammen sighs, "Come with me…" Petyr sits quietly while his father preps the animal he caught. His hut is one story with traps spread around to keep predators away. His clothes hang on a vine drying as he is wearing something he made from huge leaves. "The force lead you here didn't it?" Jammen asks as he places the deer on a spit over a fire.

"Yes…" Petyr responds finding his voice, "I saw you in and this planet in a vision…You told me the name of this planet and here I am…"

Jammen grunted as he fixed himself a plate of venison and boiled potatoes, "Hungry?"

Royce shook his head, "No thank you…Father!"

"Look kid…I have been here for the past fourteen years…Your mother…"

Petyr interrupts him, "Already told me the story…"

"She betrayed me and chose her father over me…I was ready to leave the order for her…" He took a deep breath to calm his emotions, "There is no emotion…" He took another breath, "There is only peace…" He whispered, "I have spent these past years cleansing myself of broken emotions and past hursts…The Masters warn us of love and I now know why…Love can lead to jealousy…jealousy leads to fear…fear leads to hate…hate brings on anger…and anger leads to suffering…I have suffered enough…"

"I don't care about that Jedi crap…I want to know you!"

Jammen shoves some food into his mouth, "There was a time I wanted to know you…It has passed…"

Petyr shook his head, "I don't believe you! No one dismisses their feelings so easily…"

"For a Jedi it is…I have one thing I can give you take if you wish…There is a Jedi Master who lives on the planet Felucia. His name is Varsaun Mil…If you wish to know of your Jedi heritage seek him out…He will train you no matter what your age…"

"Father please!"

Jammen sighs, "I cannot be your father…"

Petyr stands up his anger boiling to the surface, "Grandfather was right about you…You didn't deserve my mother…I would have left you as well…"

Jammen is completely focused on his food, "Feel better now?"

Petyr waited and then he stormed off towards the Red Nebular, "Wait up kid!" Royce looks at Jammen, "You really are a piece of work…" As Royce runs after Petyr a tear slides down Jammen's face. "Hey kid wait up!"

"I should have never come here!"

"Well how about you come with me…See the galaxy…I never knew my father either…I raised myself and grew up on the streets of Coruscant…"

"Sure why not…"

As the Red Nebula took off Jammen watched hoping his son would go to Master Varsaun. Two days later a Ship landed on Degobah. It carried a bounty hunter named Kyba Dax, a male Zabrak. "Are Jammen Tayl?"

"Who is asking?"

"Kyba Dax…Bounty Hunter…I am looking for your wayward son…"

"This planet isn't in the public archives how did you find it?"

"I have my methods…and I'm the best bounty hunter in the galaxy…"

"How much is Aurmon Dayhok paying you?"

"None of your business…"

"I told my son to go to Felucia…"

"You're not just saying that to throw me off are ya?"

"And why would I do that?"

"If I go all the way to Felucia and he is not there I will come back and find you…Exile!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. Survivors

For the next three years Petyr traveled with Royce to planets like Nal Hutta, Ord Mantell, Tattooine, Bespin, Dathomir, and Telos. As they traveled Petyr's precognitive foresight abilities became stronger. Three times he prevented an ambush by bounty hunters. Then there was the time avoided pirates stealing their cargo. And the time they walked into the lair of the Black Sun and walked out with enough black market goods to become kings.

Petyr sharpened his abilities through hours of meditation. He grew into a lean muscular athletic man. Royce became a father figure to Petyr who taught him how to pilot a ship, slice a lock or computer, and mechanics. It was in the middle of the third year that Petyr took some spare parts and built a very impressive combat droid.

Kato-Neimodia

"Okay the guy we are seeing his name is Bisohn." Royce says as they enter a private gambling suit on Neimodia. "Let me do all the talking…"

Petyr smiled, "Don't I always…"

The doors open and in walks a pudgy short man of five feet. "Roy! Long time no see…" They shake hands and then Bisohn notices Petyr. "Who is this?"

"My partner! Petyr…"

"So I need you to pick up some weapons and deliver them to Dac…"

"What kind of weapons?"

"The illegal kind…Job pays 5,000,000 creds…The ship is called the Nex and it is crewed by droids…you will pilot it…"

"When do we get paid…"

"When the job is done…The Nex is here on Neimodia…Docking platform 12…"

"Alright we are off…"

When Royce and Petyr left Bisohn pulled out a special holocom device, "Mistress…I have found a pilot for the ship to deliver the weapons…"

It was Darth Cognus, "Are our agents in place to receive the shipment…"

"Yes mistress…"

"Good no witnesses…"

Bisohn cleared his throat, "Begging your pardon milady, but Royce is a good pilot I have worked with him before…Maybe we can use him as an agent…"

"I said no witnesses…"

"Yes milady…It shall be done as you command…"

Dac – Mon Calamari home world

_Royce and Petyr fly through an air tunnel to an underwater base and dock. When they exit the ship Royce is shot down as he was in front of Petyr. Petyr's battle droid B-1 laid down cover fire while Petyr dragged Royce back up the ramp. That is when a sniper shot Petyr in the head…_

Dac was often referred to as Mon Cal but the official name in galactic record is Dac. There is a motion in the senate to change the planet's name. "Hey you awake over there?"

"We are walking into a trap…"

"How do you know? Never mind! Bisohn would never betray me…"

"Well I had a vision you and I are both killed…" Petyr explains in great detail what he saw.

"So what do you suggest?"

"Well we aren't getting paid so I say we teach Bisohn's friends a lesson…"

As the ship exits hyperspace Petyr lays out his plan. As he invsioned, the Nex flies through an air tunnel to an underwater base and docks. Only they send B-1 Down the ramp who fires a heavy repeating E-WEB blaster. Dozens of dock workers and sith agents die in the droid's assault. Someone throws an ion grenade but B-1 is heavily shielded against ion grenades. While the fight unfolds Royce and Petyr exit the ship via the landing gear. Using a sniper riffle Petyr kills the sniper up on the hanging catwalk on the ceiling. Petyr had reprogrammed the crew droids aboard the Nex so they were helping B-1 fight as well. Several Droids are armed with bombs to explode in key places in the base and flood the entire facility. When the fighting is over Royce and Peter take the Nex and leave as the bombs go off.

Coral City-Five Days Later

Bisohn stood shaking his head as he watched the monitor. A remote hydro droid was searching the base for salvage. "Now what?" A Quarren Seperatist asked, "We can't make the attack without those weapons…"

"Please general…"

"Sir!" A Sith controller says at the station, "We have retrieved the holovids from the base…"

Sith Throne World of Vaasad

Bisohn nervously stood before Darth Cognus as she watched the holovid of the two manned attacked on her secret base. "Um…they managed to reprogram the ship droids…milady…Royce is a slicer but he is not that good…"

Darth Cognus ignored him as she was focused on the young man, "The boy what is his name…"

"Petyr…I did a little digging and his grandfather is King Aurmon Dayhok of Chandrila…He has a standing bounty on his son…Apparently every bounty who has gone after the boy has failed…His father is an exiled Jedi named Jammen Tayl…"

"I want the boy alive and unharmed…His friend as well…Tell all our agents to drop what they are doing and find him…"

"Yes ma'am…Um what about the insurgent attack by the Quarren?"

"Put that on hold for now…The boy is all that matters…"

Nar Shaddaa

Royce and Petyr took the ship to Nar Shaddaa to sell the weapons and the ship on the Hutt black market. "I say we place a bounty on Bisohn's head…"

Royce smiles, "His plan to betray us failed kid, because of you…We don't need go after him…We just lay low for a while…"

"Well I would sleep better if we offed that clown…"

"So I say hit Bespin and take a break for about a year…"

"Why not Spira? Buy an Island and soak in the sand and get some women…"

"I like how you think kid…Spira it is…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. The Force is Strong in This One

Both Royce and Petyr had been on Spira for a week, spending credits, drinking and enjoying women. The two friends were in a spaw ran by a female Twi'Lek who was an agent for the sith. As Petyr lay on the table he fell asleep. Several men entered his private massage room and took him away.

Ciutric IV – Sith Fortress

Many visions of power and death passed through Petyr's mind. When he awoke his hands and feet were shackled. "Hello!" He cried out trying to shake the fuzzy feeling from his mind. "is anyone there?" Petyr closed his eyes and meditated on his body and mind, after three minutes he was free of the groggy feeling. Because of his friendship with Royce Petyr could feel him inside the fortress. He also felt something else, something powerful and menacing.

"The force is strong in you boy!" A voice said.

"Who is that? Show yourself!"

Petyr heard some footsteps, then a light was shined on him and there she was. An Iktotchi female stood over him. "Welcome!"

"Who are you?"

"The question is who are you? Or who do you wish to be? A boy running from a father who didn't want him and a mother who lied to him…Or do you wish to become the most powerful being in the galaxy?"

"You are talking non-sense!"

"Am I? You know exactly what I am talking about…I have waited 200 years for you…"

"Funny you don't look two hundred years old…"

"I have leapt from one body to another…My mind is old! I have sought you out to teach you to train you…"

"Teach me what?" Petyr demanded.

"The true nature of the force…"

"Are you a Jedi? Because if you are I am not biting…"

"A Jedi wouldn't kidnap you…I am Sith Lord…Thee Sith Lord…"

A cold feeling came over Petyr, as he remembered his lessons in school about the war with the brotherhood of darkness and the Sith were supposedly extinct. "The Jedi destroyed the Sith…"

"That is what we wanted them to believe but we still live…Remove his binders!" Petyr was brought to a lush dining room and served fine dishes from all over the galaxy. "How is the food?" Cognus asked.

"Where is my friend Royce?"

"He is fine…for the moment…"

"What do you want from us?"

"I already told you…Become my apprentice willingly…You can reshape the galaxy as you see fit…Your father…"

"You know nothing of my father!"

"I know he is weak…Ruled by his emotions…He couldn't give you what you wanted, but you can take it…If you are strong enough."

Her words were tempting but something in Petyr's heart kept him from saying yes. "No…I don't need you are your teachings…"

"With the power I am offering you can take what you want…" Cognus applied many inticing words but he would not take the bait. "So be it! I didn't want to do this, but you force my hand…" With a wave of her hand they drag Royce into the dining hall.

"Roy!"

"Pete!"

Cognus raises her hands and unleashes force lightening on Royce. "NO!" Petyr screams as the lightening hits Royce. He leaves his feet and hits the floor sliding eight feet. When Cognus ends her attack all that is left is charred, smoking body. Petyr crawls across the floor to his now dead friend and kneels beside his body. His mouth moves but there is no sound coming out. There is a timmer and Cognus smiles as the trimmer grows bigger. The fortress starts to shake, "NO!" He screams again looking at Cognus, "I hate you! DIE!" He runs towards her but an invisible force stops him in his stride towards her.

"You are right to hate me…If you wish to avenge your friend then agree to become my apprentice…Only through me can gain the power to destroy the Sith…Go to the Jedi and they will teach you forgiveness…"

When she releases him he falls to his knees, "Master!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. Darth Severuss

Part 1. Visions Afar

Degobah

When Royce dies and Petyr cries out Jammen is in meditation when he hears his son's voice in the force, "NO!" He falls to his knees as his mind is flooded with all types of images. His son and Royce have all types of adventures then he sees…_Petyr and Royce fly into a an underwater base and land. Then a battle droid walks down the ramp firing a heavy repeating E-WEB blaster. Dozens of dock workers and sith agents die in the droid's assault. Someone throws an ion grenade but B-1 is heavily shielded against ion grenades. While the fight unfolds Royce and Petyr exit the ship via the landing gear. Using a sniper riffle Petyr kills the sniper up on the hanging catwalk on the ceiling. Petyr had reprogrammed the crew droids aboard the Nex so they were helping B-1 fight as well. Several Droids are armed with bombs to explode in key places in the base and flood the entire facility. When the fighting is over Royce and Peter take the Nex and leave as the bombs go off._

**_"_****_MASTER!"_**

Jammen slows his breathing and calms his mind, "There is no emotion there is only peace…I am one with the force the force is my ally…"

_"__Who are you?" Jammen asks._

_"__I am Darth Severuss join me and together we can rule as Son and father…"_

_"__My son would never fall to the dark side nor would he jopin the Sith…"_

_"__You weren't a father to Petyr Dayhok so how do you know what he would do?"_

_"__My son is a part of me and I a part of him!"_

_"__If that were true then you would not have rejected him when he came to see you…"_

_"__SHUT UP! YOU ARE NOT MY SON!" Jammen ignited his lightsaber._

_"__If this is your wish then die!"_

_They attacked at the same time. Jammen broke through Darth Severuss' defenses and cut him on the arm. He roared and unleashed a force wave that ripped up trees and the ground of Degobah. Jammen grabbed one of those trees and threw it at Severuss. He flipped over the tree and landed with a chopping motion. They locked swords, "You are not my son!"_

_They crossed blades and attacked each other again. Jammen twisted to the side and drove his blade into Severuss killing him. "Did you have to kill him?" Imelia asked, "MURDERER!"_

Jammen opened his eyes and found himself in front of his hut. He stood up and went to his makeshift calendar he had three years of exile left before he could leave. "What have I done?" He asked whispering to himself, remembering how he spoke to his son.

Part 2. Anointing

"From this day forth…Petyr Dayhok is dead…You shall be known as Darth Severuss…Arise my apprentice…"

Severuss obeyed, thinking that he would never give up who he was as Petyr Dayhok. All he wanted was revenge for his friend Royce and at the earliest opportunity he would kill this witch. More than this though something in him had changed. A dark seed that caused Petyr/Darth Severuss to tremble inside. "When does my training begin master?"

"It begins now! We will leave this place…"

Petyr watched as Cognus' men took Royce's chard body away. There was a man with a blaster on his hip. So Petyr rushed him with a punch and grabbed the weapon. With the force guiding him he shot down three men and pointed the gun at Cognus. He fired but she simply raised her hand and blocked the blaster bolts. Then she ripped the blaster from his hand.

"Nice try!" She raised her hand in a claw force choking him. "But you aren't ready to face me…Complete your training Lord Severuss and you may have a chance…" The pressure was released from his neck and as Petyr gasped for air Cognus walked away. Out of fear Petyr remained in his quarters for the entire trip to the Unknown world. "We have arrived!" Cognus said to Petyr standing in the door to his room.

"Why didn't you kill me when I attacked you?" He asked walking down the ramp of her ship.

"To teach you a lesson…I am your Master…Killing me will take patience on your part, skill, and you will have to reach your full potential…even then it may not be enough…"

"You will teach me to kill you?"

She sighs, "No! I will teach you to become a powerful leader…I will teach you to bend the galaxy to your will…I will teach you to master the Dark Side and all that comes with it…Then if you are competent enough you can try to kill me and take my place…"

They were in a turbo-lift heading to the mausoleum, "I don't understand…"

"You will…With time Lord Severuss you will…"

She leads him from the turbo-lift down a hallway to the mausoleum. They enter from the side and walk to a stand with two statues on it. "Who are they twins?"

"They are the same person…My Master Darth Zannah…The Statue on the right was her when she died…The second statue is of the body she took when she died…"

"What did she jump into a new body?"

Cognus looks at him, "Yes that is exactly what I am saying…It is called force essence…The technique allows you to destroy your old body and transfer your mind and power into a new body…I have already done this twice already…This is my third body…I had to kill my master twice to beat her…"

Petyr looked across the way, "Who is that?"

"My first apprentice Darth Pariah…She was killed by my Master…" Then Cognus leads Severuss to the statue in the front. "This is Darth Bane the founder of our order…" Cognus explained how Darth Bane rose to power over two hundred years ago laid the seeds to bring down the Sith and the Jedi. "He underestimated his apprentice…and my Master Darth Zannah and she became the new Lord of the Sith."

"Why not take command of the Brotherhood? He could have lead them to victory…"

"True! Then as in time past weaker Sith would gathered their strength together and kill him a strong leader, then they would have fought each other for the throne…It has happened before…Come!" Cognus then takes him to the archives where his lessons begin. When the teaching and training was over Cognus takes Severuss to his room and then she goes to her mediation room.

Cognus sat crossed legged and tried to pierce the future…_Cognus and Severuss stood face to face she with her twin blades and he with his single hilt lightsaber. They crossed blades and fought back and forth…The two were evenly matched…Then Severuss attacks her with force lightening, but Cognus suppresses his power. She unleashes Sith sorcery trying to destroy his mind, but Severuss rips apart her spells…They attack with sabers again…He manages to knock her left sword from her hand…The melee continues…They force push against each other…Then Cognus suppresses his telekinetic abilities…_

Then everything goes black. Cognus opens her eyes and tries to pierce the vail of the future again. All she sees is blackness. She slows her breathing and goes into a deep meditation. _There is baby Trandoshan…It cries out and destroys the entire village leaving a crater behind in its wake…"__**Darth Oblivion!" **_She hears a voice say.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. Training

The most difficult lesson for Petyr to learn as it is for all Sith who follow the rule of two, is patience. He was anxious to avenge the death of his friend Royce. But he was not ready to face his Master Darth Cognus. Within a year Petyr could lift large objects and summon force lightening. He could run long distances without tiring himself and leap fifty feet into the air. He could also alter gravity and run along the side of buildings and trees. He could even run across the ceiling if he wished. He was an expert at mind domination as the Jedi used the old mind trick.

As far as lightsaber combat went he had already mastered the Shii-Cho, Makashi, and the Ataru styles of fighting. Like his Master Petyr was determined to be a living weapon of the Dark Side. In addition to his exercises and martial arts Petyr was well learned in the history of the Sith order. The old Sith Empire and the New Sith Smpire. He studied the teachings of Darth Revan, Bane, Zannah, and from his own Master's holocron. He also learned of Marko Ragnos, Ajunta Paul, Freedan Nadd, Tulak Horde, Ludo Kresh, Naga Sadow, and many others. Though their teachings were just to further his knowledge of the force itself or use their knowledge to increase the power of the rule of two.

After a year and a half Petyr built his own lightsaber. It was a foot and two inches long which included the four prongs at the top of the hilt. The temple had a stock pile of Sith crystals so when he was ready all he had to do was pick one from the vault. Now Petyr was able to duel with his Master using energy blades. When they fought he noticed that she only used one saber. A trap he figured so that he could not know of her true skill. So in private Petyr would practice against saber droids on knight level armed with twin blades.

Despite all his accomplishments in the past two years Petyr had yet to accept his title of Darth Severuss. He would answer to Darth Severuss in his Master's presence but he still held onto his name Petyr Dayhok. Then there was the fact that his desire to kill Darth Cognus was faltering as he often dreamed of and had visions of his father.

Cognus slipped around his guard elbowed him in the head and held her blade to his neck, "Dead again apprentice…You seem distracted…"

"Forgive me Master…"

"Forgiveness is for the weak…If you can't focus then you are no good…Off with you…" She watched as he walked away. His passion was slipping and she needed to spark it again. When Severuss showed up for his training the next morning Cognus was not in the archives. So he went to the dueling ring. She was not there either nor was she in the control center or the throne room. "Yes!" Cognus said from behind her door.

"Master I'm ready for my lessons…"

"I doubt that! Go meditate I shall decide what do with you later…" She felt fear arise him as he walked away from her door. The first part of her plan worked, the fear would drive him to work hard on his own. "Now I must spark the passion, but how…I will meditate on this…"

There was something in the way Cognus said I will deal with you later that made Petyr's heart race. His Master was a strict thorough disciplinary and she would not hesitate to kill him. His survival instincts kicked in he had to find a way to convince her that he was still useful as an apprentice. That he was Darth Severuss. "Humph! Darth Severuss…" He whispered, "And what must I sever from myself…Her?"

Darth Cognus had summoned her chief Sith agent to the temple on the Rakata home world. "Find out where the prophets of Darkness are operating from…"

He bows, "Yes mistress…"

Cognus' plan is to send Darth Severuss on a mission that will lead him to the Prophets of Darkness. With a nudge in the force the Prophets would feel threatened and try to kill Severuss, but he would turn the tables and kill them.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. Jammen Tayl Jedi Knight

Degobah

Jammen Tayl stood watching the sky as his years of exile were over. A Jedi Ship was landing in the swamp to take him back to Coruscant. Despite his years of exile and cleansing himself of negative emotions he was debating whether or not to tell the Jedi about his encounter with his son. "Jammen Tayl! I am Jedi Master Ioa Sand…I have been appointed by the council to return to the temple on Coruscant…Is it your wish to end your Exile?"

"Yes!"

Coruscant

Jammen stands beside Ioa as she had been chosen to be his Master. "So returned you have young Jammen…But sense much conflict within you we do…" Yoda said.

"Yes Master…"

"What troubles you Padawan Tayl…" Maxine Steel asked.

Jammen takes a deep breath, "My son visited me over five years ago on Degobah…"

"And you spoke roughly to the boy…" Noel Amear asked.

"To my shame master…Yes…"

"And how did he find you on a planet that only the Jedi have knowledge of…" Pane Vallo asked.

"He saw me in a vision…The boy is strong in the force…About two years ago I felt a great disturbance in the force…It clouded my senses…He was in pain Masters…"

The Council members exchanged glances, "The Dark Side is what you felt…Confront your son you must…" Yoda said.

"This is your test Jammen Tayl…" Steel said standing up, "Fail and both you and your son will be lost forever…Succeed and a powerful agent of the Force will join our ranks…"

"Seek him out you must…"

"Masters I would like to go with him…" Ioa offered.

"Impossible Master Sand…Jammen Tayl must face this alone…" She removes his lightsaber from her robe. It flies from her hand towards him and he snatches it out of the air. "Your fates are intertwined Padawan Tayl…Go and may the force be with you…"

State Building

Jammen took his personal ship to the Senate house rotunda where Imelia was staying. "Milady a Padawan Tayl is here to see you…"

Imelia gasped, "Padawan? Show him in…"

"Imelia it is good to see again…" Jammen said entering the lounge.

"And you…Are you well?"

"Yes…"

"I feel I must…"

"I came to speak with you about Petyr…" He said interrupting him.

"Our son has been missing for the past 5 years…My father has placed a bounty on him to bring him back but so far the bounty hunters haven't been able to find him…"

"Maybe we can find him together…He came to Degobah seeking me out…I did not speak kindly to him…"

She sighs heavily, "Were you so angry at me that you pushed our son away…"

He closes his eyes for a few seconds, "I do not wish to argue…Our son is in grave danger…During my last two years on Degobah I felt a great disturbance in the force…Petyr had suffered some great loss…He has turned to the Dark Side and his power is growing…The Jedi Council has tasked me with finding him…"

She sneers, "You're going to kill my son aren't you?"

"No! With your help I can talk him down and turn him to the light…"

She looks away then turns in a dramatic fashion, "When do we leave?"

Chandrila

Aurmon Dayhok was still King of Chandrila as he had convinced the council of Chandrila to change the law so that he could be King or life. "Milord an urgent message from Coruscant…" A Droid said.

"Put it through…"

"Yes sir…"

A hologram of Imelia's assistant appeared, "Your majesty…"

"Evelyn how are things in the Senate…?"

"Fine milord, but your daughter has taken a leave of absence and she has left with Jammen Tayl…"

He sneers, "Thank you Evelyn I shall take care of this matter myself…" When the transmission was over he summoned the captain of his royal guard, "I have a job for you captain…"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. The End of Darth Millenial

Petyr had been sent on a mission to find the Prophets of the Dark Side and their Master Darth Millenial. This of course was a test by his master to see if he was worthy to be her apprentice. Petyr's journey brought him to the outer rim world of Breel. The Dark Prophets visited the world to get supplies for their temple. Petyr could hide his presence in the force a lesson most students of the order of two learned first. He could follow his targets without letting them know he was.

He stowed away on their ship and when it took off Petyr killed everyone on board by reprogramming the droids and using the force to choke individuals. He piloted the ship to the planet Athari. When the temple came into sight he sent the signal for the Sith agents to come. That is when his ship was hit by an ion missile. He crashed on the left side of the temple and was taken captive by Sith acolytes.

"Wake up!" A strong voice demanded. Petyr opened his eyes and standing before him was a three eyed humanoid, "I knew a crash like that wouldn't kill a Sith Lord like you…"

"Release me!" Petyr commanded using the force in an attempt to dominate the man's mind.

"That won't work on me…I am too strong for that…So what is your name?" The Question was ignored. "Come now let us be civil…I am Darth Millenial…Cognus' second apprentice…And you are…" Petyr ignored the question again, "Well I see manners is something your master didn't teach you Petyr…" When Millenial said his name Petyr looks at him, "Oh yes I know who you are Darth Severuss…I have been watching you from the moment your master killed your friend…Poor fool…She sent you to test you…To see if you are worthy to be her apprentice…No one is coming for you…You are mine to toy with…"

Petyr was shackled to energy binders above a gravitational projector. "When I get out of here I will kill you first…"

Millenial laughs, "Boy I have jumped from body to body just like Cognus…Yes I know the Force Essence technique…I learned it before leaving Cognus and forming the Prophets of the Dark Side…" Petyr tried calling on the Dark Side, but the four acolytes sitting around him were suppressing his powers. "Join us! Your Master betrayed you…I could kill you right now, but that would be a waste…Join and we can kill Darth Cognus and rule the galaxy the way the Sith were meant to rule it…You can lead us…Your power will surpass even Cognus' I have seen it and it was I who blocked her vision from seeing the outcome of your fight…"

When Petyr didn't respond Millenial left him hanging in the air shackled. Three hours passed when one of the Acolytes sitting down opened her eyes and unleashed force lightening on her three comrads. Then she releases Petyr, "Why?"

"Because a Master would never abandon her apprentice…"

It was Cognus' voice coming from the woman, "Master?"

"Yes!"

"You will have to teach me that…"

"If you survive…" She said handing him his lightsaber.

As the acolytes rushed in Cognus left the woman's body. When he didn't sense his master's presence anymore Petyr decapitated the woman and attacked the Acolytes. One right after the other fell before him. As he exited the prison more acolytes rushed him with blasters, shock nets, and lightsabers. There were even droids with them. Petyr switched off his lightsaber and unleashed a force storm on them. Most of the attackers and droids died, but those with sabers blocked the attack. Petyr switched to the Ataru style and cut a bloody path through the Sith Priests.

Darth Millenial's Throne Room

The doors were ripped off the tract and Petyr threw a large muscular Weequy across the floor and impaled him with his lightsaber. Then he summoned his weapon back to his hand. Darth Millenial stood in the center of the room. "You have won nothing…The Prophets of the Sith will survive…"

"Then I will hunt them down and destroy them…"

"Not without drawing the attention of the Jedi…They will sense you and your secret will be revealed…"

"Perhaps…perhaps not…But you won't live to see it…"

He sneers, "I was no match for Darth Cognus so I ran…My powers have grown since then…I am more than a match for her apprentice…"

He unleashes a powerful Sith spell of force tentacles. Petyr is not worried as he knows how to take apart the Sith spells. He counters the Sith magic and the tentacles fizzle down to nothing. Millenial roars and unleashes force lightening on Petyr. He blocks with his lightsaber and with a glance he rips the throne up and throws it at Millenial's back. He ends his attack whipping out his lightsaber and spins around cutting it in half. Petyr leaps at Millenial who goes into form seven of lightsaber combat. The Juyo style, in three moves Millenial severs Petyr's hand at the wrist, he howls in pain falling to his knees.

"I guess Cognus was wrong about you boy…Now die!"

As the blade comes down a power rises up in Petyr. A power he had never felt before, it comes up from his stomach and into his lungs then it rushes to his vocal cords and he feels the urge to open his mouth. When he does an ear splitting scream erupts from his body. Every glass object in the temple is shattered. Millenial's ear drums burst, his teeth are rattled and every nerve in his body is shaken as if he had been hit with Force Lightening. Even his bones are rattled causing him to drop his saber and stumble backwards.

Petyr breaths heavily as the power he unleashed dissipates. He stands up and points his left hand and stump of his right at Millenial, then he unleashes force lightening on his weakened opponent. Millenial dies in the lightening attack. Petyr summons Millenial's saber and hooks it to his belt then he summons his own and leaves the temple. He takes a ship to a nearby planet and gets his hand restored with cybernetics, before returning to his master.

("I must keep this power hidden from my Master…") He thought to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. Father Vs. Son

Dromund Kaas

"Why are we on this dust ball?" Imelia asked in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Because our son was here and if we wish to find him…I must follow his trail…" He said as they walked through the streets of the local market.

_"__Ah patrons what may I do for you?" _A Hutt said in Huttese.

"We are looking for information…" Jammen pulled out a small holoprojector, "Have you seen this young man?"

The Hutt studied the hologram, _"Can't say that I have information cost…"_ He hands the man two chips worth 50 credits each. _"No…but I have people all over the market buying and selling to exclusive clients…I can pass his image along to them…How can I contact you?"_

"So what did he say?" Imelia asked as they left the shop.

Jammen smiles, "How can a Senator not speak Huttese?"

"Well the Hutts aren't members of the Galactic Republic are they…"

Hutt Shop

"_Mistress he was here searching for the boy…"_

"Who?" Cognus asks.

_"__The Jedi Jammen Tayl…"_

She smiles, "Send an agent to him and tell Jedi Talt his son is on Ciutric IV…"

Unknown World

When the Hutt's image vanished Cognus contacted her apprentice, "Where are you?"

"Aboard my ship heading home Master…"

"Change of plans…Meet me at the fortress on Ciutric IV…"

"Yes Master…Has something happened?"

"Oh yes! I will fill you in when you get there…"

Ciutric IV

Petyr exited hyperspace in excitement, he had never been to any of the other fortresses owned by his Master across the galaxy. All of his training had taken place in the Temple on the Unknown world. When he landed in the hangar he was surprised to find it empty. No droids or servants and as he walked through the fortress a cold pit formed in his stomach.

"Perhaps I should leave…" He said talking to himself, as Petyr made his way back to the hangar he felt a distant, but familiar presence approaching. One shined brightly and that aura could be made by a Jedi. He felt something else as well, another life force, more familiar and warm than the other. "Mother!" He said gasping.

Jammen had felt his son's presence, but no longer. In his studies the legends spoke of how the Sith could hide and mask their force aura's more importantly Jammen wondered where his son learned these Dark disciplines from. "The ship is still warm to the touch he is here…"

"Okay where?"

"I don't know…He is hiding his force presence from me…It is very gray and cold…Now it is gone…"

"Petyr! Its me your mother…Son!"

They walk through the fortress until they find themselves in the throne room. Petyr is on the throne. "Petyr!" Imelia screamed, but an invisible force held her to the floor, she could not move.

"Let her go!" Jammen demanded.

"Why are the two of you here?"

"To bring you home…"

"To help you overcome the Dark Side…Son…"

He laughs, "Don't call me that…You don't have a son remember…"

"Who taught you the Dark Side boy?" Ioa asked entering the throne room.

"Master Ioa what are you doing here…"

"The High Council sent me to follow you…"

"Liars! You have come to kill me!" Petyr said getting angry.

Ioa draws her lightsaber, "Master Ioa! Please give Imelia a chance to talk him down…" She switches off her lightsaber.

"Son please! Let them help you…" She begs.

A tear slides down his cheek, "You can't help me…I don't even know who I am anymore…"

"You are my son…Petyr Dayhok…"

He takes a deep breath, "And what does this help involve…"

"The Jedi Council will want to question you..." Ioa

("And lock you up…") Cognus says touching his mind.

"And lock me up…"

"No!" Jammen says.

"We will help you purge the Dark Side from your mind and body…"

("Ask them what will they do if they cannot purge you…")

"And if it cannot be purged from my mind and body…"

"Then we will purge you of the force itself…" Ioa said.

"Petyr please come home…"

"A home is a father…a mother…and their children…A home is…"

"What you make it…" Jammen said speaking up, "Your grandfather…"

"Is a bully and a tyrant…"

"And that is what you will become if you continue down this path…"

Petyr looks at Ioa, "The difference between me and my grandfather is that I know what true power is…And I will never give that up…" He points his hand at Ioa and she drops her lightsaber grasping at her throat as she is hoisted into the air.

"Let her go!"

"Petyr you are killing her!" Imelia screams.

He smiles with his yellow eyes and tears streaming down his face, "I am Darth Severuss…" He replies claiming his Sith name for the first time. He closes his hand and every bone in Ioa's body is broken. Then he drops her now lifeless body to floor.

Imelia looks at Jammen as he kneels beside Ioa's lifeless body, "If you want to be my father…Then join me and together we can destroy my Master…She will be no match for the two of us…"

Jammen slowly stands, "There is no emotion there is only peace…" He looks at Petyr drawing his lightsaber.

"Jammen no!"

"I am a Jedi…A servant of the light…You cannot tempt me…"

"Then die a Jedi!"

Petyr throws his hands out unleashing force lightening, but Jammen blocks the attack with his yellow blade. One of the bolts arc out and strikes Imelia in the head killing her. "NO!" Jammen screams.

As he bends over Imelia Petyr leaps across the room, ("Look what he did…He killed her…") Cognus says speaking to his mind.

"Leave me alone!"

("As you wish…")

"Mother!"

"Look what you did…" Jammen said, "Look well for this is the price of the Dark Side…"

"How dare you blame me! You brought her here…You abandoned us both!"

"**ARRGH!"**

They both scream drawing their lightsabers and attack at the same time. Jammen uses the Ataru style while Petyr relies on the simplicity of the Shii-Cho. When his Jammen slips into his guard, Petyr switches to Makashi style and elbows Jammen in the head. Jammen uses the acrobatic style leaping up and drop kicking his son in the chest. He runs at Petyr while he is on his back, but Petyr clips his legs. As Jammen falls forward he stabs his saber into the floor to stop himself. Then he rolls to the side and gets to his knees swinging for Petyr's legs. They lock swords and thrusts their free hands at each other.

Petyr unleashes arcs of lightening while Jammen places a wall of force energy up. The fortress shakes as father and son try to dominate each other. There is an explosion and Jammen flies across the throne room and hits the wall dropping his saber. Petyr leaps at him, but at the last minute Jammen grabs a statue in the force, rips it off the stand and throws it at Petyr knocking him out of the air. Jammen slowly stands using the force healing technique and summoning his lightsaber. He walks over to Petyr wo is stuck under the statue.

"You are right…I have no son…"

He raises his blade to strike, but Petyr's blade slices through the statue and then he reaches up placing his hand on his father's chest. Jammen feels a tug of his force aura as Petyr drains his life and power from his body sapping his strength. In a matter of minutes Jammen's body shrivels up and mummifies. Then his corpse hits the floor and shatters.

Petyr stands up and staggers to his mother's body. "NO!" He screams into the air and weeps over her.

Hours pass with Petyr on his knees, then a clawed hand touches his shoulder, "Many are the hardships of a Sith…Lord Severuss…" Cognus says standing over him.

"You did this!" He said with his head still down.

"I was not the one who cast lightening at your father nor did I hold the blade that ricocheted the lightening that killed her…"

He stood up and shoved her, "Watch yourself Lord Severuss! I have my limits even with you!"

"You led them here…"

"So what if I did…You haven't even accepted your Sith name…Nor have you taken on the true responsibility of the Dark Side…I killed your friend and in the past few months your passion has faded…That is why your mother died…If you had taken on your mantle…Your destiny…Your father would not have felt the love you still carry for your mother…In truth you called them both holding on to hope that your father would save you from me and then you all would be a big happy family…" Her words stung deep and all he could do was fall to his knees. "I am here if you wish to continue your training…If not your destiny is yours do as you wish…" She left him alone.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16. To Walk Alone

Petyr did not move, even when Chandrilian Royal guardsmen entered the throne room. They used a shock net on Petyr and took him and Imelia's body. As they left the fortress exploded. Petyr awoke in a large bed with silk sheets. He got and dresses in the clothes sitting on the chair by the bed. "Good Morning sir…" A droid said entering the room. "Your grandfather the king is waiting for you in his private study…"

When Petyr entered the room Aurmon Dayhok was at his desk writing, 'So you are finally awake…" He said putting away his pin. "So tell me and speak truthfully boy…How did your mother die?"

"Where is her body?"

"In the family crypt…"

"A bolt of energy ricocheted off my father's lightsaber and killed her…"

Aurmon sighs, "My family has come to ruin thanks to that Jedi…" He looks at Petyr for a reaction but there is none. "What are your plans?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well the Jedi are asking a lot of questions in regards to two dead Jedi…" He pauses waiting for a response, none comes. "I can protect you, but you must remain here on Chandrila with me…" Reluctantly Petyr agreed to stay and as promised he kept the Jedi at bay through his machinations. After a while Aurmon began grooming his grandson for the throne as he had manipulated events to make himself King of Chandrila for life. Aurmon was an ambitious man as he intended to have Chandrila declare its independence.

"What is all this?" Petyr asked.

"My plans for the future…I intend to build a mighty empire from Chandrila…Not even the Republic will be able to compare…" As Aurmon spoke Petyr tuned him out. His plans were ambitious but what did Aurmon Dayhok know of true power or destiny. The days became weeks and the weeks months, the months became years and as time passed Petyr looked more closely at the future he forged for himself as a Sith and the one his foolish grandfather was trying to make for his bloodline. _Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me…_

("True Freedom comes when we can see what the galaxy is…what it could be and what we as Sith can make it…The Jedi adapt the Sith bends the Galaxy to our will…")

"I am free!" Petyr said to himself, he no longer needed or wanted his father's approval. He is dead now and Petyr still loved his mother, but he had grown beyond her. She couldn't help him reach his full potential. She was one of those chains that held him down. There was one last chain and it came in the form of his grandfather.

"Petyr! What are you doing here?"

He was waiting in the office, "That was the name my mother gave me…It is not my name anymore…"

He laughs, "What are you talking about…"

Severuss looks at the assistant that came in with him, "Leave us…" She looks at the King and he nods, "I am leaving…"

Aurmon sits down, "Leaving to go where?"

"I just came to tie up one lose end before I go…"

` "What are you talking about…" A few minutes later Aurmon is jumping from his window to his death. The headlines read…

**King Aurmon Vance Dayhok the Third of Chandrila dies after committing suicide…His only grandson killed in speeder bike accident**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17. I AM DARTH SEVERUSS

Unknown World

Even though the Jedi investigated the results came out the same. Both the King and Petyr Dayhok were dead. There was no threat of the Jedi discovering that the Sith existed. Sensing that his master was on the Rakata World Severuss stole a ship and flew to the temple of two. He entered and went strait to the throne room where Cognus sat alone. He walks across the marble floor and drops to one knee.

"Master I Darth Severuss your apprentice have returned to complete his training…"

"Arise Lord Severuss…You have done well despite your doubts and struggles with the Dark Side…Tomorrow your training will resume…"

"Thank you master…"

The next day Severuss began studying form seven…the Juyo technique of saber comabt. As usual Cognus fought him with one blade hiding her true skills. But Severuss was not worried as he had his own secret skill, one that would guarantee him a victory over his master. They also practiced sith sorcery, but Severuss' skill lay in taking apart his master's spells. They traveled to a disserted island to practice the thought bomb ritual and unleashed it.

In private Severuss practiced fighting saber droids on master level. Most of the time they were armed with two blades. As time passed Severuss took a more active role in the great scheme. He even attended a session of the Senate as a Senator's aid for the representative of Corellia. His power grew by leaps and bounds. He wasn't as good as his master was in manipulating future events but he was quickly become an extension of the Dark Side, a living weapon of power.

During his missions Severuss started searching for an apprentice as he felt it was time to challenge his master for the throne. Every planet he visited he looked for a worthy candidate, but found none. It was starting to frustrate him, but he couldn't allow his Master to see it or she would become suspicious. Cognus had gone to the Corporate sector on a private mission leaving Severuss alone at the temple on the Rakata World.

"And Darth Bane underestimated his apprentice Darth Zannah…using the Force Essence Technique…And thus perished Darth Bane…" Severuss was in the archives searching for a suitable place to face his master and kill her. Zannah had fought and killed Bane on Ambria even though it was Bane who chose the site of the duel. Cognus was the initiator of the duel between her and Zannah. Ruusan had been the sight of the duel between the two women.

"Ciutric IV…I was anointed there…Seems only fitting that my Master face her end on the place where Darth Severuss was born…" After choosing a location to face his Master Severuss took the holocron of Darth Zannah and activated it.

"Greetings young Master…What shall I teach you today…" Zannah's hologram asked.

"How shall I chose my apprentice?" He asked hoping he posed the question properly.

The hologram stared at him for so long Severuss wondered if it would answer, "Choosing a successor for the Rule of Two is a dangerous quest fought with peril and sometimes disappointment…From my experience with my own master and that of the traitor Set Harth…I would say that the best candidate is one who whose life has been filled with hardships…Someone who is already associated with pain, fear, anger, and hatred…Fallen Jedi do not make the best apprentices…as shown by my overzealous choice of Set Harth…It can also be seen in Sith history…Ulic Kel Droma who betrayed Exar Kun and the traitor Revan who learned who he was and chose to betray Sith…My Master happened upon me or I should say that the Dark Side lead him to me…It is best young master to allow the Dark Side to lead you to your apprentice or allow it to lead him or her to you…"

Just then the doors opened causing Severuss to switch off the holocron, "Excuse me for disturbing you young master…" A droid said, "But mistress Cognus acquires your presence on Bakura…"

"Thank you prepare my ship I will leave in one hour…" The droid bowed and left. Then Severuss reactivated the holocron.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18. Master and Apprentice

Bakura

Bakura was a rich, green and blue planet in the Bakura system of the Shiritoku Spur, located on the isolated edge of the Outer Rim, formally a part of Wild Space. The two continents are Braad and Kish'daar. Its terrain mostly comprised mountains, valleys, plains and small seas, all of which received a great deal of rain. Severuss flew his ship to the northern half Braad where Cognus had purchased a mansion for them. The mansion was on the side of a mountain halfway up about 2,000 feet.

Darth Cognus is waiting on the platform as the ship lands. The ramp lowers and a few minutes later Severuss walks down the ramp and drops to one knee, "You summoned me Master?"

"Yes Lord Severuss…Welcome to Bakura…You may rise…" He does, "Walk with me…" They go to the study which is filled with computers and holoscreens. "It has taken a lot of effort on my part but I finally found it…"

"Found what Master?"

"Darth Millenial's home world…I intend to destroy it…With your help of course…"

"Master! Didn't you tell me that Millenial's people are force sensitive…"

"I did!"

"So won't they see us coming?"

She smiles, "No I have taken great care to flood their vison with false images and I have used Sith Sorcery…They will not see their own doom until it is too late…"

"And how will we kill all these people?"

"The two of us are powerful enough to create a thought bomb big enough for the whole planet…"

"And what of the Jedi? What if they see this?"

She grunts, "They won't…"

Trisar

It was a beautiful planet and Darth Cognus and Darth Severuss were about to destroy the Trisapiens. Master and apprentice had been on the planet for the past five months recording their species and learning their technology. Cognus was more interested in the force philosophies and theories about the force. Time was running out for these people as in just five more days Darth Cognus would enact her plan of genocide.

The two Sith walked side by side up the street disguised as Trisapiens via prosthetic eyes on their foreheads. Cognus herself wore hair pieces that made her horns look like a weird hairstyle. The five days passed by quickly, so Cognus and Severuss traveled to northpole of the planet to carry out their plan. There have only been a few Sith in history who had the power to create a thought bomb without the help of others. Darth Nihilus was one such Sith Lord. Only a truly powerful mind could escape the mind numbing effects of the thought bomb to walk away before detonating it. When the ritual was done Cognus and Severuss had a bomb 500 feet in circumference.

"Come we should leave now…" Cognus said looking at their handy work. They boarded the ship and climbed up to the upper atmosphere. Then they clapped their hands at the same time detonating the thought bomb. There was an earthquake and a rumbling sound like thunder. As the blast expanded trees and animals fell dead. Then people started to cry out in terror as their minds and bodies were ripped apart. Even droid brains were scrambled an erased as the wave engulfed the planet's entire surface. When it was over Trisar was a graveyard world.

"Drop the asteroid captain!" Cognus said over the COM from her ship. Five capital class ships pushed an asteroid towards the planet. Once caught up in the planet's gravity they disengaged their tractor beams. The asteroid hit the remnants of the thought bomb shattering it and cracking the planet's surface. If the Jedi came to the planet they would find that the asteroid caused the catastrophe. With her plan a success Cognus returned to Lohan the Unknown world.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19. The Rise of Darth Severuss

Darth Severuss was on the roof of the temple of Two in deep meditation. He sat with his legs folded over each other his hands rested on his knees. Severuss could lift heavy objects with ease, rip things apart. He could conjure force lightening and he was a master of mind domination. He had the unique ability to take apart Sith spells. He was a master of all seven saber forms, he could also drain and consume the force energy of his enemies. He could create world winds and influence animals with his mind. Severuss was capable of creating thought bombs with little to no help and creating massive force waves. He could also perform the force essence technique, not that he would need it. He could also use force shout the one power his master was unaware off. The one power he could use to overthrow her.

As he meditated Severuss compared his power to Cognus'. They were both equals in strength and raw power. She had one advantage over him and that was her ability to suppress the force in others. Cognus had used it on him in many practice sessions and he did not fear this, the only doubt in his mind was whether or not Cognus had a hidden vessel. Someone she could jump into the body of if she felt she was about to die.

"Before I face my master I must learn this…" He left the temple without Cognus' permission.

As his ship flew off Cognus stood in the window of her suit watching him leave. "So it begins…Darth Severuss has left the temple without my permission…The next time we meet one of us will die…" She says whispering to herself.

Severuss travels to Czerka's corporate headquarters on M'rin. He then has all stock in the company and accounts transferred to his alter ego name, Pane Hok. Severuss is now CEO and President of Czerka. The doors open and in walks Bisohn Cognus' top aid. "Where is Lady Cognus…"

A great pressure builds up in Bisohn's head, "**_Sit down!" _**Severuss commands using force domination on him. "**_Now! Tell me everything Darth Cognus has been up to since you became her top agent…" _**For the next several hours Severuss listens to Bisohn. Then they take a trip to her home world of Iktotch. "So she doesn't have a new body waiting for her…" He points a clawed hand at Bisohn, "You have outlived your usefulness…" He force chokes him to death.

Rakata Home World

Cognus is looking at a hologram of Darth Severuss, "Lord Severuss…did you transfer all the accounts into your name at Czerka?"

"I am on Ciutric IV…We have business to discuss…"

"I asked you…" The hologram switched off. She smiles summoning a Twi'lek by the name of Ryhere.

He bows, "Yes mistress…"

"Prepare my ship I am leaving for Ciutric IV…"

"Yes milady…"

Ciutric IV – Sith Fortress

Severuss is waiting in the main hangar as Cognus' ship lands. He stares up at her on the bridge through the view glass. She vanishes and the ramp lowers. Severuss takes a deep breath as Cognus walks down the ramp and stands ten feet away from him.

"An apprentice should bow to his Master…"

"Yes an apprentice should bow…But I am no longer your apprentice…I am Darth Severuss…Lord of the Sith."

"You cannot be Lord of the Sith if I am still alive…"

"That is why I called you here…To kill you and take what is mine!"

He unleashed force lightening on her, but the bolts of lightening quickly became electricity, and then the electricity became sparks jumping between his fingers as she suppressed his power. He tried to unleash a force wave but that power slipped through his fingers as well. A tool box was grabbed off the wall and thrown at her, but Cognus threw her right saber at the flying box destroying it, then she leaps at Severuss who draws his saber. They lock blades as Cognus' left saber flies into her waiting hand.

She pins around into an attack with low and high swings. Severuss tries to wrench her blade from her right hand but she counters and swings the left. Severuss leaps over her head and lands five feet from Cognus. He rushes forward swinging for her midsection, but at the last minute redirects his swing for head steeping forward as Cognus swings her left. He grabs her left wrist and they lock swords. He pulls her down raising his legs and flips her over. With a hard thump Cognus hits her back, then the ship she lands by is pulled down to crush her.

When he hit his back Severuss leaps back up to his feet and spins around. He smiles as Cognus is standing on the side of the ship. He leaps up towards her and they fight on the side of the overturned shuttle. Severuss raises his foot as Cognus tries to cut it off. Cognus blocks right and brings her left sword across knocking his saber from his hand. Then she kicks Severuss in the side, he hits the ground hard, he tries to summon his saber, but Cognus cuts off his right hand. He howls in pain as she stands over him.

"All that training wasted…I am the Lord of the Sith!"

As she raises her blade to finish him off Severuss unleashes his force shout and screams hitting Cognus at point blank range. Cognus drops both swords covering her ears which are bleeding now. Every bone in her body feels like its on fire along with her nerves. Her left eye bursts as she stumbles backwards. Severuss slowly gets up and summons his blade to his left hand. He staggers toward Cognus who is on her back.

"WELL DONE LORD SVERUSS…" She yells looking up.

He plunges his sword into her chest and consumes her force essence. Severuss falls to his knees and remains that way for the next few minutes. Then the server droids wrap Cognus' body and take Severuss to the med center in the fortress. They restore his cybernetic hand, then he jumps into his ship and returns to Lohan. Severuss has his Master's statue erected then he places her shrouded body in the sarcophagus along with her lightsabers.

"You did well Lord Severuss…"

He spins around to find her ghost behind him, "Impressive!"

"Thank you…I have one last gift for you…"

"What is that?"

"You can find your apprentice on Trandosha…" Then Cognus' ghost faded away.

Severuss immediately gets on his ship and leaves for the planet Trandosha.


	20. Chapter 20

Epilogue

Oblivion

Trandosha

Trandosha, also known as Dosha or Hsskhor, was the home world of the warlike, reptilian Trandoshan species. It was located in the same star system as Kashyyyk, the home world of the Wookiees, causing bitter animosity between the two species. Trandosha is a lush green world of forests, mountains, grass plains, and oceans. Most clans live in hut villages, but there is one major city on the planet where the more noble clans live.

Trandoshans bow to the most powerful clan, who can hold the capital city. The Trandoshans have no affiliation with the Galactic Republic, unlike the Wookies. Like most isolated alien cultures the force and those who use are viewed with a certain amount of fear. When a Trandoshan has force abilities they are shunned by society as a whole which is why most Transdoshans with force abilities leave their home world to avoid persecution.

Jasar is a small clan village in the southern continent of Ta'Phor. The village is under the protection of the clan Ghasauk fifty miles to the east. Unlike Barabels who lay eggs, Trandoshans lay their eggs inside a sack and the young hatch in the sack and are expelled like a human child. Trandoshan babies are born able to feed themselves and require little if any protection from their parents. Those who are born weak are discarded.

So the clan family Casai stand around a young Trandoshan who lies on his back waling and hissing into the air. The baby has yet to stand but he is strong so the parents watch and wait. The baby wailed louder and louder, then the ground started to shake as the baby rose up into the air. The parents and other Trandoshans backed away. Then the bay glowed and there was an explosion of a massive force wave. The trimmers were felt for 500 miles in every direction.

Severuss' Ship

Darth Severuss came out of hyperspace piloting his own ship the Severed Hand. As he approached Trandosha he felt a huge surge of force power. "What in space could have done that…" He flew his ship towards the disturbance and a smoke cloud rising in the distance. He dove and leveled off at thousand feet. "By the force!" He declared. A 1,000 foot crater is where the village once was and in the center of the crater was a baby Trandoshan.

Severuss landed his ship fifty feet away and leapt that distance to the baby. When the baby Trandoshan looked up at him it clapped. He reached down and picked it up. Then he looks around at the devastation and through the force he saw Trandoshans living, talking, and going about their lives before this untrained baby wiped them out. Sith history was filled with legends of people untrained in the force using their abilities to get an edge in life. Before he was trained Darth Bane used his power to win at cards, kill his father and do other extraordinary things. Zannah killed two Jedi for killing her Bouncer friend. And Cognus could suppress the force abilities of others and foresee events before she got her training under Zannah.

"You are my apprentice and you shall be Darth Oblivion…"

Severuss started walking back to his ship forming a plan to raise the baby Trandoshan when he felt and heard the approach of several speeders. Twenty speeder bikes flew towards him and circled him cutting him off from his ship. Severuss sets the baby down and raises his hands. He unleashes a death field around. As the Trandoshans get off their bikes and approach they are consumed by the Dark Side and die. The remaining Trandoshans are force choked to death. Then he scoops up the baby and boards his ship.

Nar Shaddaa

Severuss travels to Nar Shaddaa to buy a Trandoshan slave to care for the baby until he is ten years old then he can begin his training. He pays 50o credits for the female and immediately leaves for Loahn. "This will be your new home…Your only task is to raise the boy…"

"What is his name Master?"

"His name is…" Severuss hesitates, "His name is Oryn…The servants are ordered to provide all your needs…"

"May I ask where are you going sir?"

He looks at her, "No you may not…" Severuss leaves as he has business in the corporate sector.


End file.
